


Who killed Louis Tomlison

by Letsplay1213



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!liam, Alpha!zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angest, Anxiety, Cutting, Drugs, Eating Disorder, Fluff, Forced Drug Use, M/M, Neglect, Panic Attacks, Rape, Touring, alpha!Harry, by a song lyric by Joel favier, depresión, i honestly got inspired, in the future any ways, more tags to be added as I think if them, omega!Louis, omega!nial, omegaspace, one direction life, subdrops, withdraw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsplay1213/pseuds/Letsplay1213
Summary: The first time Louis cut he wasn't drunk or high. He was desperate. In Louis Tomlisons is living a lie. He's a body with not soul. He's a "beta" when really he's on omega





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Louis cut he wasn't drunk or high.He was desperate . The suppressants hadn't been doing they're job. Well they were for everything but the feelings, the loss of hope , the over whelming feeling of of just wanted to hop into bed with one of the boys and have them wrap him up in there arms. The pills that kept his Omega smell and heat locked away from everyone- were a cruel torture to his mental state.

He loved the high that would linger of adrenaline filling his body more then drug or alcohol. Don't get him wrong he still did them on a daily bases. But cutting gave him control. Cutting gave him power. 

The pills stared at the young age of 11 but got stronger and stronger as the years went on. The more time he was on them the more time he seemed to lose little pieces or simply go threw the with draw of whatever new med they (management or his parents) thought Would work better. Never did they give him instinct prohibiters. Those well those are also illegal but those are helpful, they take the need to be cuddled taken care of- the random sudden sub spaces those were gone. But no they always told him that he is a dirty bitch and that's why he isn't aloud them as punishment. The thing is they didn't need to tell him that he already knew.

Maybe it was the lack of taste in the food- or the constant black spots in his vision even if he did eat or that his hair was falling out due to over suppressant use. Louis liked to blame the eating disorder he picked up over the years of touring he and the boys had been doing. But the truth is it only made it easier for him. He would either be too tired to go out and eat or just drunk enough to not think about it. And if any of those failed him he could always say this " I'm just to busy I need to do lots today and I don't have time ". It's not that he felt bad about his body it's more so food just lost his taste, just as his eyes had lost the sparkle it once had and he was finding basic everyday things harder to do with Anxiety lurking Around ever corner telling him to get help. Telling him he needed to be punished by one of the boys because the cutting and the scratching weren't working anymore.

Truth is Louis was sick  
He knew this  
But he felt Alone

 

The boys didn't need them they had Nail he was a dominate Omega- more Beta if anything in fact he acted like a beta most of the time, with an random moment of Submissiveness threw out the day.

Some times Louis thinks I'd easier to just tell them, then he remembers. The Pain he caused everyone-his parents and Management anyways. He shouldn't complain right?  
Wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you to everyone who gave me a kudo on the last chapter. This once isn't as good but it's something. And again I did it on my phone so sorry for any mistakes

Louis slowly got up from the hotel bathroom he passed out in. The hangover he had at this moment is giving him an unbearable headache. The Large mirror that took up the wall above the sink reflected his sickly figure. His cut up arms were itchy and red-probably get infected. Not that he cared or that'd it be the first time. As he slowly leaves the bathroom he slipped on an empty bottle of whiskey, and falling back into the bathroom and hitting his head off the counter black slowly entered his vision. 

A little sleep won't hurt right?

 

Harry and Zayn's Pov

Zayn slowly pulls him self out bed. Untangling himself from his Mates. Graving his smokes and slipping out onto the balcony. Watching the city come alive. Before him Nail,Harry and Liam mated. Him and Louis used to go out and party,have sex with random people, and just all around be beat mates. Lately Louis keeps to himself and leaves us alone. He's a Beta though. So we have to understand why. Still some times I wish he would talk to us more then just for the Cameras. 

Arms wrap around me from behind pulling me from my thoughts.   
" Z, it's 5 am your thinking to hard for anytime of day. And my warmths gone." Haza says behind me resting his head on my back between my shoulder blades.   
"Sorry babe, just craved a smoke" I say taking on last breath in and putting it out on the ash tray I put out there last night.  
" Let's go to bed"

Louis Pov

"Louis" an angry voice says above him  
"Louis get your fat ass up" the same dominate voice says  
" I can't " He try's to say but it comes out more like a groan   
"Open your fucking eyes" an alpha voice says from above him, giving me an alpha command. So he does.

Paul is the first things the Undercover Beta sees when he opens his eyes. He's talking about some stupid promotional interview they want him and the other 1 direction boys to do. Making sure to throw some insults in. Pauls large dominate form is standing over him. Pushing the dreaded suppressants into Louis's hand. "You have an hour." He says then leaves the room. Leaving fragile Louis on the ground.

Slowly the Omega opens the pills and taking the right amount and swallowing them dry. He reaches for his bag on the counter Paul must have got from his bag. And takes his razors out. 

Slowly he runs the sharp object over the already marked up irritated wrists he had. Some deeper then others. Letting blood run down his wrists. The numb feeling he has slowly going away as he watches the Crimson liquid run out of his wrists. Adrenaline runs threw his body as he makes more and more scars. Finally after 15 new deep cuts he's throw the razed uncleaned into his bag. Slowly picks himself up. Black dotes dance in his vision and the world spins. Louis runs water over his wrists. And minimal presser on his wrist enough for them to stop bleeding but nothing more. Quickly changes, brushes his teeth, and gets his hair into a okay looking position. He remembers to take Advil then he's out the door to go find Paul or one of the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis Pov

As he slowly heads into the van that he knows the other members of one direction are in, a sharp pain hits him in the side. Painful but manageable Louis tells him self grinding his teeth all the way to the car.  
"Louis" Nail smiles pulling him into his seat and climbing into his lap. Rubbing their cheeks together, senting him.   
"Some ones in a cuddly mood" Liam says from across the limo.  
"Only for Lou" Nail smiled  
Zayns arm slowly pride Nail from Louis's lap and placed him in the Alphas lap.  
"Only for your mates" Zayn mumbles into The Omegas mating mark. Making Nail melt into his arms.  
"Lou your bleeding" Harry says swiping his warm figure under my nose catching the blood. Louis pushes Harry's hand away and dabs at his nose with his sleeve.  
" you okay bud?" Liam asks brows furrowed.  
"Yeah yeah, just the lack of humidity here" he says knowing very well that that's a complete lie. Maybe it's another side affect of the drugs. Or the drinking.... Or the suppressants, it's probably I bit of all of them.  
" Alright tell Paul we need a humidifier then." Niall says from Zayns lap.  
" I did, he's working on it" I smile letting the innocent lie skip through my teeth. 

 

~~A few days latter~~

Louis often finds himself wonder what life would be like if he was an Omega like Niall. He wonders if he'd be in there relationship, he wonders if he wouldn't be in constant pain and he wonders if he would be happy. The answer is probably yes. But he knows the will never happen. He will be a Omega acting Beta for his whole life. Or if that's even called a life. As far as Louis is concerned this is not living this is acting. Like being in a never ending movie. Where you know it's going to end tragically but you can't help but watch. But that's his life. He heard Harry and Liam talking the other day about an Omega who died and broke a record on how long they were on suppressants. 6 years. Well he's been on them longer then that. Louis Tomlison, famous beta from the recorded braking boy band. Longest surviving Omega on suppressants. Talk about a head liner. Sadly it's all true. Louis relized he was killing himself. But he was okay with this, to him it was a happy ending for a miserable story.

 

(AN: i know this isn't as long but I really wanted to end it there. Also I'm wondering do you guys have any ideas on how I can show how truly miserable Louis is. Because I have some ideas. But I love to get input.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is kinda lacking, I have an idea but this kinda need to happen for it to work. But I have no drive to wright it. Bare with me it'll get better I promise

The nose bleeds become an everyday thing, everyday twice a day one at 10 am and the other closer to midnight. He looked up signs you've been on suppressants too long. Nose bleeds headaches lack of appetite are all signs pointing to over suppressant use. His organs are slowly shutting down. Louis Tomlinson is dieing and he knows it. The boys are starting to realize somethings wrong, he always disappears he doesn't eat or sleep. Never talks. Just stared blankly at the window or wall- depending on where they are. The fans are noticing as well. He doesn't talk to them. Nor does he smile and wave like normal. He's a robot just moving and getting throw the day. But Niall being the Omega his gender says he is came up with a plan. A 5 day vacation to an Island, just some times for him and the boys to bond. They had it all planned they just needed to tell Lou. Right?

Louis POV

When Nail first crawled into my bed at 4am I knew one of two things happened. Either him and the Alphas were having a fight or something was up. Im going with the former from the lack of tears in his eyes and like sloppy smile plastered on his face.

" Louieeeeee" Niall said from were he probed himself up beside me.  
" it's time to wake up" he says again.  
" Niall it's 4 in the morning. That's not time to get up." I say frustrated. Pulling the pillow over my face.  
"Hey Lou I have a surprise."  
I respond with a grunt  
" we're going to our Island."  
" no we aren't."  
" Yes we are, and if you don't get up This instant... Im-I'm"  
"Your what"  
" I'm I'm going to go get Harry" Nail says with a smug smile as I finally roll out of bed.   
"Ughh fine whatever I'll be down when I'm ready." I say putting a cold front on like an actual beta would. Niall slowly leaves the room closing the door behind him. I slowly pick up the rough clothing from were I threw them last night. And slid them onto my already rashes thighs. Omegas skin is more sensitive then any other gender. Especially males. Omega clothing is made with smaller shoulders and with softer material to not agitate there skin. While alphas clothing is made to quickly be warn in and retain smell easily so there mate(s) can were the clothing of chose as still have the sensitive skin problem in check. But Betas, they form feel a difference. There clothing is made as cheaply as possible. And of course me Louis being a "beta" means he has to wear the uncomfortable clothing without complaint. And i do. But that doesn't mean the rashes my thighs get from the jeans or the red skin I get from itching hurts any less.

2 hours later.

I stare blankly at a Omega spaced out Niall and a Harry. Niall likes to drop or Be in Omega space on the planes (that we happen to be on to get to are "vacation"). He claims it goes by fast but if you ask me or even Liam or Zayn or any of his Alphas they will admit he just likes Omega space. 

As I stare at Niall I can't help but be jealous. I know I will never be a Omega and I know I'll never get that. It shouldn't hurt and I shouldn't care...  
But ...  
I do...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Rape

Louis and the boys plan landed 6 hours later. To say the least it was anything but enjoyable for Louis. From the constant uncomfortable feeling his clothing were giving him (more so then usual) to the jealousy feeling he was getting out of a coddled Niall. Not only was Harry breathing down his neck on how he made 4 trips to the bathroom, one for the nose bleed, another for the pills, one cuz he actually had to go and the last to respray him self because the boys were commenting on a weird smell. Which honestly could have been anything, but the suppressants left him paranoid. 

Louis being careful as he was made sure he never cut below his knee so e could still wear shorts and never slit his wrist higher then a couple brackets or long sleeved shirts could cover. So going to hot places like a small Island off of Mexico, exclusively for Rich people around the world wouldn't be a problem. Believe it or not Louis did think out everything he did. From keeping everything a secret to what he would eat in a day. Louis was smarter then anyone thought.

" Hey Louis your room 250 ours is 254 will be across the hall if you need anything" Zayn says when they arrive at the hotel and get there keys. Louis just nods telling some bull shit sorry about how he going swimming or to the bar. Which he can see Liam shake his head behind him hearing the bar part of the statement. Little does he know that drinking is one of Louis's small problems. It more of a coping method for him. Hell its even safe to say it's the healthiest part of his life style. Louis slowly finds his room, he expected no one to be there . But when he opened the door Paul and the dealer of the suppressants are their.  
" What are you doing here"  
Louis asks shivers going down his back. He's only ever met the dealer 3 times all 3 he ends up worse coming out then he was before.

" Well well, you look like shit" the dealer says smiling showing Louis his yellow teeth.  
" You see Paul here has the police sniffing around me and my gang. And now we needed to move hideouts and kill some people. For this I need payback. I want you" the dealer says slowly walking forward  
" Get the fuck off you can't have me" Louis says slowly back towards the door as the Creepy alpha slowly creeps closer to him, Slowly pressing Louis into the door and pinning him there. "Paul says that the spray isn't strong enough and he's complaining about it. But I find it to work just fine don't you" the dealer says flashing his yellow teeth. Louis slowly nods. "Good" the creepy alpha replies kissing Louis's harshly. Louis try's to push him away by the more he fights the rougher it gets. And soon Louis stops trying. The moment Louis stops fighting the aloha flings him onto the bed. "Bitch were going to have some fun" he smells sending shivers down his back as the aloha graves his hips and yanks the boxers and pants down. " clothing bugging you a little" the Alpha laughs seeing the red skin. " to bad bitch you can't even act normal like an omega should" He growls as he repeats the proses with Louis's shirt. And takes of his clothing. "Please don't, really please don't" Louis begs tears streaming down his face. But that just makes the alpha harder. With no perpetration the Alpha enters Louis. He almost screamed but the Alpha covered his mouth " what a slut. You don't even take it properly. Shut the fuck up stop crying. You were made to do this" he growls. Raping Louis. "Please stop no more." Louis cries. But it's too late the damage is done. Louis can feel his body slowly rip from the intrusion and blood slowly run down his leg. He cries out again hoping some one will save him. But like always no one does and 15 minutes later Louis is laying in bed knotted the most disgusting man he's ever seen. Another 30 minutes and the Alpha gets up throws his cloths on and leaves Louis.  
All... By....  
Himself...


	6. Chapter 6

Louis laid on the bed in a puddle of cum tears and blood for the rest of the night, floating in and out of an Omega-drop. But stoping himself before. So he didn't make his bad situation worse.... Like it really could get an worse. The sun slowly set and re-rised, but all Louis did was stare at a wall. Contemplating his life choices. Maybe he starting to realize how pointless everything seem. Or maybe he realizes his Vacation is ruined. Louis realized in the moments after he lost any inch of inoccent he had left, that the monster he swept under the bed. Came out. Leaving him in a worse state of mind then he ever has been before. 

Louis slowly collected his thought. He realized he had to get up some time today or else people would come looking for him. And that was really the second last thing he wanted. The first being see that's creepy rapist. So Louis did the only thing he could think of he got himself cleaned up and went to the bar. And he drank. and that's how Niall found him drunk out of his mind laughing in a pool bar with a random beta chick wearing just enough to be considered covered.  
"Hey Lou? It's barely 3 and your plastered maybe you should take a brake?" Niall says gently from beside Louis once the beta bitch swam away for the next dude.   
"I'm fine mate" Louis smiles throwing his head back laughing.   
"You just need to let loss and have some fun without your Alphas for a bit. What'd you say Ni" Louis asked suddenly I'm the mood to take out his bad life on Niall and his mates.  
"I don't know Lou remember how mad they were last time I drank without them"  
"Yeah yeah I remember but I'm here right that's just as good"   
"I don't think one drink will hurt" Niall says slowly sliding beside Louis into the water and swimming to the bar to order a drink.  
Then another...  
Then more then either of them cared to count. Both ending up plastered. And drunkenly wondering back to Louis'a room with a bear bottle in Niall's left and a cigarette in Louis right. Niall sing some random Irish song with his thick accent. And Louis was a giggling mess with a huge headache. As they arrive at Louis's room they see a extremely pissed of Harry, Zayn and Liam.  
" where the fuck were you guys?!" Liam screams at them.  
"We"-hick"we're having funnnn liiii come onnnnn" Niall smiled then giggle as he threw himself into Zayns arm managing to spill his drink on Harry.  
"Ops I'm sorry" Niall says laughing historical at the situation.  
"What the fuck Louis. Why the fuck did you let him drink without us. You know we don't let him or like him to without us close.  
"It was fun no one got hurt." Louis said a lot better with alcohol then the other Omega.   
" Lucky as hell you didn't. Louis fucking Tomlison your not a omega you don't get it. There hang overs are worse then yours or even mine. There body was build for minimal Alcohol consumption." These are all facts Louis knows but he also doesn't want to say that because his gender is a secret.   
" yeah yeah whatever bud. now I'm going to bed." Louis says giving his best sass.  
" no you won't" Liam says grabbing the undercover Omega shoulder and pushing him into the wall.   
"Ouch what the fuck Liam. Get off of me I'm a beta you can't do this to me like you do Niall I'm not your little bitch." Louis defends pushing Liam off him and enters his room swiftly locking the door behind him. He can hear Niall's cries from the hallway from being called a little bitch. Louis slowly pulls at his hair a squeezes his eyes closed. His fucked his life up and know Niall's in trouble too. Sometimes it's easier to just disappear maybe Louis should just disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis continued to pull at his hair for the next 20 minutes until he slowly wonders to his bag and graves his razor blade and headed to the bathroom. Slowly taking his bracelets off and rubbing his thumb over the scarred wrists. And then reaching for the razor so he could get read of the pain. The pain of being used, being a whore and the pain of knowing his time on earth should just end. Eyes slowly look up at the clock that hangs above his bed across the bathroom. 30 to 6. He knows the boys are pissed at him and Niall's probably neck high in shit right now. But he finds himself wanting to be in his place. Fuck Louis always wanted to be in Niall's place. Everyday. All day. But his Omega status would never be known therefor never be found out. Leaving him dead inside and alone. Slowly rotting Away to nothing. It's quite sad actually. He was young when he presented. But he thought that the X-Factor could be a new start. That he could live a new life, the omega life he always wanted. He was Naive back then. Now he knows people like him don't get happy ending. They get raped then left for dead on the side of the road, or die of using suppressant for to long. Today is not the day Louis was going to die thought. Today was going to be the day Louis just lays down on the bathroom floor wrist slowly closing the wounds. His eyes slowly close- not from lack of blood but exhaustion. Then his phone goes off   
" All it takes is a couple fake friends a bit of boredom. Laughing at the memories of honeymoon bliss"   
His ringtone echoed threw the bathroom. He blindly reaches for the phone by the sink. To see the caller ID is Paul's.  
" hello?" Louis questioned  
" we need you to do another public outing. We need scandal, we need the band to stay in the public eye and you drunk and high in public maybe a DUI will do just the thing."  
" Paul I'm really not in the mood."  
" and I care why" Paul replies voice with Annoyance.   
" can I please do something I wanna do for once."   
" no you can't cuz your a low life bitch who isn't even brave enough to be who they are. You will go out. You will be drunk or high I honestly don't care what one.And the paparazzi will see you." And then he hung up. Leaving Louis lying on the floor needing to be at a bar in a couple hours. With Niall's whimpers from the room where he's surely being spanked across the way. Louis can't help but feel a little guilty. He was the one who got Niall into trouble. He was the one who broke Niall's rules and didn't listen to the Alphas. He should have listened but he didn't, he never does. He should be punished. Listening to Paul and living this life is his punishment he thinks pushing himself up yo cover and clean his wrists. Louis pulls on a white v neck with black swim trunks. And an armful of brackets. He also throws on a flat hat and exits the room. Cringing at Niall's cries as he begs Zayn to stop and the he's sorry. Slowly walking to the elevator and taking it to the first floor where the pops can get into. To be photographed going into the bar. He knows there's a back way. But is there really a point. Louis knows he needs them to see him drunk so does being a little pre-tipsy matter, not really. Just adds to the elution of party boy Louis Tomlinson. 

 

As soon as Louis past the pops he knew it was a bad idea. The music vibrated the floor sweaty rich people grinding against each-other and the toxic smell of straight alcohol assaulted him. Louis slowly wondered over to the bar and ordered a drink.the faster he got drunk the faster it was over. So he kept going one after the other. Shot after shot. If there was one thing Louis was good at it was drinking.  
"Hey" a tall Alpha says from beside him.  
"Hi" Louis replies ordering himself some more shots.  
" maybe you should slow down, Louis I mean the pops all ready have it all over the internet that the party boy directioner is out again. It wouldn't help your image to be seen like this."  
" my image doesn't matter. Management made that perfectly clear." Louis replies slamming the glass down and walking- more like staggering to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% in love with this chapter sorry, also warning for rape

Chapter 8

Cameras flashing blinding Louis. Not only trying to see the celeb who exiting the bar but also into the bar. To see or try to see a good girl gone bad or something they can make money on. But they see Louis and either put all there attention on him know it when he leaves a bar he's always stumbling or he's leaving with someone. And today he's stumbling, he looks like a mess and came out the front door- easy drama. He can already see the headlines. Party boy Louis Tomlinson partying again. But to Louis it isn't a party. It's a place to be to make his band stay in the lime light. 

Louis slowly stumbled out of door and into the elevator that the security guards make sure pops don't get in. Slowly he stumbles into his room. Kicking his shoes off and laying on the bed. A shadowy figure stands over him.  
" well isn't it nice to see you again" the creepy rapist smiles over Louis. His bad breath cover Louis sending shivers up his back.  
"I think we should have some fun again don't you" drug dealer rasps out voice sounding like Nails on chalk boards.   
"N-no, Louis says tears welling in his eyes." What does Paul oh you now. Money? I have plenty of money." Louis says trying to get himself out of the situation.  
"Nope actually Paul payed me for the next 4 pill fill ups. You were just so much fun. The way I could see you innocents leave from your eyes, ohh it was so nice. It felt so good. I wanna do it again. So we are going to, and your not going to say a thing about it. To Paul or anyone." Like last time he brutally forces himself into him making the omega cry out. Nails puncturing his shoulder as Louis try's to stop the pain. Screaming Louis kicks and hits the Alpha above him trying to get him off. The Teeth of the rapist are close to Louis's bonding gland. And that is worrying him. Just as the alpha is about to knot him there's a knock at the door followed by Harry asking if Louis was okay because they heard screaming. Louis takes the moment to smack the alpha out side the head and Wrap the blanket around him as he runs to the door throws it open and jumps into Harry's arms.  
" Harry there's a weird man in my room, I was trying to sleep but he some how got in and he won't leave.... I need help." Suddenly Niall comes out of the room in Liam's arms rubbing his eyes sending Harry into a rage to protect his Omega from whom ever is in Louis room. Zayn and Harry both run into Louis room to see the window had been broken open with the lamp. And who ever was there is no longer there.  
" Lou are you okay?" Niall asks from his place on Liam's hip.  
"Yeah I'm fine just gave me a scare."  
"Alright he's not there anymore but pack your shit we are all moving rooms higher up so he won't be able to get into the room. If he does say try and get to Louis again."  
"Okay sounds like a good idea" Louis smiles at them getting his stuff and puting it into his back pack. And then going to the lobby to demand a new room. The incident that just happened had sobered him up pretty well. 4 sets of eyes constantly stare at him as they walk on the new room. This room is attached by a door though. Both sides can lock for privacy but if both rooms are unlocked they can easily have access to each other. (Liam's idea) Louis isn't sure if it's a good or bad thing yet. Probably both.

The next couple hours Niall's very clingy to Louis which he pretends he doesn't like but deep down ( not actually very deep) he likes it. Even needs it after the second rape that had just happened at about ten the Alphas come to get there Omega and lock there side for the night. As does Louis as he graved his bag and takes the razor out let lose on his wrists.across the road not down the street he reminds himself as he slids the blade threw his skin. It's almost over Louis whispers to himself as he cleans his wounds. Maybe he wasn't just taking about the vacation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little time skip. Also thank you for everyone who who commented they made me so so motivated to write. I'm already done 50% of chapter ten plus I wrote this one Aswell. So thank you all so much it means a lot. I know this chapter is short. But the next 2 or 3 are leading up the event we have all ( yes even me ) have been waiting for

Small time skip to after the vacation is over and there back home.

 

Louis knows when shady men come up to you and offers drugs you don't take them, he knows this. But he took them anyway. He's not 100% sure of what it is. Only its a hardcore drug. That makes him feel blissful and free of all emotions. They give him a high even cutting can't give him. But like all good things in Louis's life there's always a negative affect. He looked bad before the drug but now? He looks like hell. His skip couler changes between yellow and paper white. The bags under his eyes look like raccoons. His bones are showing so much he could probably cut one of the boys hugging him. His wrists are always scabbed same with his legs. Not into because of the cutting, the clothing designed for Betas are really affecting the Omegas soft sensitive skin. Making every step in any amount of clothing painful. Leaving Louis bound to his room most days to remain in boxers. And some time boxers are too much. In the beginning of the bad rash and the cutting showering and having a bath would help. But now it makes everything worse the pressure makes Louis feel sick to his stomach in pain. And yet like always no one was realizing something was wrong with Louis. Sure the pops and reporters made all sorts of ideas about where the party boy disappeared too- most said he went to rehab for a heroin addiction. No one really has any idea on the heroin part they really just needed a story and then as more people heard about it more people started story's. The Tour they are on starts back up Tomorrow and in a few hours Louis will be on a plan. He. Knows this. He just really doesn't want to get up.

 

When Louis and the other 4 members of 1 direction finally make it too the plane. Louis waits for the plan to take off then excuses himself to the bathroom to take some drugs he had Paul smuggle over. After that Louis feels great. He's on a high. A good high too. He slowly finds his way to his seat and plugs his headphones in. Staring out the window. Then looking at Niall who's claustrophobia is always bad in Planes no madder how big it may be. So he is in Liam's lap with his face tucked into Liam's sent gland. His large hands ( for an omega) are griping Liam's shirt like a life line. Reminding Louis he will never have that. He may want it but he will never have it. And he's gotten to the point were he's okay with that. Really it makes him happy to see Niall happy. Happiness is few are far between for Louis. He didn't get much of it. Recently Louis is being to notice how one direction is actually doing perfectly fine without him. He tired, lonely and all around done with life. He's ready for it to be over. All over. And know that he knows own direction will stay afloat without him, and the boys will be okay. He can finally leave in peace.

A smile slowly climbed up Louis face at the last thought. He slowly was planing his death. Slowly gathering things. Kinda like an omega does when they nest. Except instead of pillows and blankets it's pills and guy. Or even instead of give another life he's ending one. And he's okay with that really. But finally Louis will have control. Something even cutting can't give him anymore. Cutting is an addiction for him. That needs to be feed just as much as his addition to cigarettes. Zayn understands the cigarettes. Hell he even got Louis started on them. Suppose he's not entirely to blame. Louis did ask for it and Zayn just gave him one. Speaking of which Louis was going to have one the next moment he could. Right before the show they have tonight. With that thought Louis drifted off into a much need rest. With the only reasons he stay alive beside him. His boys. Even though they don't pay much attention to him. He knows they mean well and things would be different if they new he was an omega. But they don't so they treat him like any beta would like to be treated. But Louis isn't a beta.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are slowly get to the place everyone keeps saying they want. If you know what i mean.  
> Thank you everyone for your comments they make me so motivated and I actually do things. So just remember the more you comment the fast you get things.

Harry's POV

After are vacation Louis changed. Sure he's always been very closed off, no emotion kinda person. Even for a beta. But after the vacation he just stopped living. He didn't leave his house often. Didnt answer texts or calls. He looked like complete shit. His mood would change on the drop of the dime. He lost so much weight. His personality didn't come out anymore. He was just there. A body with no soul. Everyone see it but no one says anything. Niall Harry's baby tried to see if he was okay. But Louis just pushed Niall out of the way causing poor Niall to fall. The look of remorse could be seen on Louis eyes right before Liam, Zayn and Harry literally threw him threw a door and left him there to pick himself up. Niall still wasn't mad at Louis and spent the next couple minutes trying it get out of Harry's arms to see if Louis was okay. Leaving the life long Omega in distress and Zayn putting him in omega space which he remained in for the next 2 hours. Niall was never a fan of being out there without his consent leaving him pissed at the boys for the next week. All because of Louis. Little did the Alphas realize that really shouldn't have been there thoughts. Niall was beginning to realize that Louis was seriously ill maybe physically and mentally. 

 

Louis POV (normal pov)

Paul had given Louis the next couple months worth of suppressant. He had 5 big bottle of pills a rope and some paper stashed in his bag waiting for him to have enough courage to use them. Truth is Louis was showing more courage by seeing them every night and pushing them deeper and deeper until they finally hit the bottom of his suit case. Same days or worse then others he would tell himself. But as of late his life had been okay. Niall was always clinging to him especially after he went flying threw a door. He was getting much needed attention without him seeking it out. Niall's alphas were getting restless, Niall was mad at them and had moved into Louis bed 6 out 7 nights a week. Leaving a relatively happy Louis. And when Niall wasn't with him Louis was high as a kite. Things were good for Louis for a while. Then Paul had to step in. You know couldn't have there have there bad boy clean up. Couldn't let him be happy.

It started like any other day normal for Louis- even boring. He drugged up cut up. And exited his room to go find a Niall only to completely run into Paul and pushed back onto his bed.  
" Louis I want a sex tape"  
"What no! That's too far my image will be fucked"  
"Too bad"  
"Please Paul I'll do anything"Louis says falling to his knees in front of Paul. Clasping his hands in a praying position.  
" you know that little omega your always seen with, people are starting to think he's got you cleaned up. But you Slut are just a drug addicted whore. Right, now by your own free will to" he says throwing his head back in laughter.  
"Please Paul I do anything"  
"Alright how about we see you push that little Omega away. No more of Niall for you."Paul says smirking at his thought  
"Yes that's the perfect idea"  
He says walking away. Unexpectedly Louis starts screaming bloody murder at Paul, which in turn makes Paul angry. He turns around and graves Louis dropping him. And leaving him on the ground cold alone and stuck in his mind. His Omega spot just getting a little to much pressure and him not getting enough attention. Good can never stay good. Bad can never stay bad but for Louis it's always bad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone every read 13 reasons why? If so you know we're I got a idea for something

When Louis finally got himself out of the drop. He felt worse then he's ever felt before. His head pounds his mouth feels like Cotten is stuffed in it. His high is gone. Emotionally he's completely fucked. But some how he manages to get himself together. The little fighter slowly stands on shaking legs( falling a couple times in the attempt) eventually getting all the way to a standing position. And shuffling out of the room. Niall is the first to see Louis. "Hey Lou-Lou" then Niall pauses noise Pointing to the air and giving a sniff " are you okay you smell weird.... Kinda like an Omega who just dropped" Niall says brow furrowing.  
"Weird" Louis says laughing walking into the kitchen. Niall's eyes following him.  
" hey Ni did you drop this morning?" Harry asks yawning as he walked into the hotels little breakfast area.  
"No... Louis is the one that your smelling it from, it's weird... Probably the room beside them" both noding there heads but both knowing that that was nearly 100% not actually what it was. Louis drunk his tea with his friends then went back up to his room before he had a panic attack. They knew. They didn't know know but they were figuring it out. Louis knew he was too close he new he needed to end it. The collateral damage will be big enough with how close he's gotten to Niall. But he need to end it. Tonight after the show Louis decided. He had everything together. He new he didn't want Any of the boys to find him hanging by his neck so he took the rope out of the equation. And then as if heaven had sent it he see his security guard getting changed and takes his gun. And now he has a gun a rope and some pills. Plus a roof top. The perfect recipe for suicide. Everything Louis needs. Except the notes. So Louis sat down and write what came to mind

Dear whom ever may come across this

No that wasn't right, too formal

Hello world I'm about to tell you the life story of Louis Tomlinson- more importantly why I ended it. Now I know you all must be biting your nails what did the beta have that made him so sad. Truth is the Beta was never a beta. I Louis Tomlinson Am an Omega and have been since I was ten. Yes I am aware that that's extremely early to present but I did. And my family took it as there job to hide the fact that I was one and then Paul took there job as his. When I tried out for the X factor I had this fantasy that I would be able to stop the. Lethal suppressants I've been one since I was ten. But I was Naive then. People like me don't get that. Your all probably wondering how the hell no one noticed. It's my craft. My trade my talent. I'm good at hiding it. Dear world this is your letter. I Louis Tomlinson am the longest surviving Omega on suppressants. It guess by the time you all will be reading this. I was. For those of you conspiracy Theorists who think this is all some huge lie and I just could take the pressure. Fuck you. Why would I lie. What closer or help does it give me. Why would the dead guy lie. Ha that's funny like a joke. Cuz he can't stand up. Even in death Louis Tomlinson is comedic Genius. Don't remember me as the sad person who couldn't be happy. Remember me as the happy person you all thought I was. Thank you for everything you have given me, the boys, everyone.

 

Dear Niall, honey don't blame your self. I love you so much. Thank you for putting me before you and giving me attention I need when no one else would. I'm sorry I got so Close I knew what I was going to do before I even thought about it. The choice was easy. I'm sorry such an amazing person has to get hurt in the proses. In the bags your letter with be on top of is everything I have ever taken from you ( shirts sweaters things like that ) and everything I wanna give to you. I Love you, I think there's so much left to say but I can't put pen to paper. It made me happy to see you happy. I'll be watching over you. I love you Niall.

 

Dear Liam Zayn Harry. I would write you all different letters but my eye sight is weak nowadays and my hand shake too much. But also I have mostly the same things to say to you guys. You didn't know. You treated me like you would a beta. Like you should have. Don't blame your self. And sure as hell don't let Niall do it to himself. I want you to know This wasn't on the spot decision. My hole life I've been planing this. Maybe not me knowing but my life has come to this Moment. And I'm glad to say you guys kept me alive longer then anyone else could. There's so much left unsaid. And I just can't write it. I love you. Keep going, you are amazing Alphas no madder what the Media says.

Oh and PS everything I have of yours and everything I wanna give to you is in the bag below this note.

Dear Police, Ima make this quick.  
There's a man a rapist a drug dealer selling omega suppressants. The drug that I have in one of the many plastic bags of my stuff I have laid out for you. The other drug was givin to me and a club. I don't know what it is. Only it made everything go away. Everything you need should be Laid out on the bed. If not ask Paul he's the fucker that made me like this. He knows everything. He can tell you.

And with that Louis set everything out in his room for after the show. And he met Niall in the hallways to go into the limo together... One last time.


	12. Chapter 12

They arrive early for there show. The whole time Louis was clinging to Niall. They all just assumed he was hungover and Niall was babying him.   
"Niall your perfect you know that" Louis smiled up from Niall's shoulder. Well that's out of character there's definitely something wrong.  
"Okay Lou" Niall says planting a kiss on Louis forehead. And getting a little confused when Louis didn't wipe his head like he always does.  
"Lou not that we don't like you like this but is everything okay?" Harry questioned   
"Everything's great, perfect actually " Louis says smiling at them then closing his eyes waiting for the concert to begin.

They all got thrown into the makeup and hair chair one after another. Then Lou began to show them outfits. Louis chose a pair of black skinny jeans with a long sleeved holster tee shirt. And with that the show began. Louis put all of his energy into that show. He smiled brighter laughed harder sung louder. He stood out for once in his life Louis wasn't in a shadow of something or someone. Until the last song. He couldn't help but feel sad. This was it, he would never get this again.And he's okay with it but he can't help but feel guilty and upset. And then him and Niall closed the show. And went to back stage. Where he made sure to thank everyone and give them hugs. The other boys in the band saw his behaviour and commented on how weird it was.   
"He smelt weird when we closed the show haz, not like he normally does." Niall whispered to Harry.  
"The limos here you can get out threw the back" Paul comes threw the door to tell them. It's poring outside Louis can't help but smile it's a good fit. A death and rain. A Match made in Heaven. And then they arrived at the hotel.

Louis hugs all the boys for longer then he ever has. And then tells them he loves them and head to his room. When he arrives he makes sure that everything is set out in plastic bags for the police. Pill bottles in one. Phone, laptop razors all in different bags. He places the notes for everyone on the desk and re-reads them making sure they say what he eats them to say. But deep down know they never will. Tears run down Louis face as he wonders if he should go through with it or not. He ready but it doesn't make it any easier. Slowly Louis opens the pills and takes handful after handful until there all gone.( with the help of water of coarse) then he picks up the gun and heads to the roff were the rain is pelting down on.

Harry/Liam/Niall/Zayn POV

" Zayn is that Louis door open?" Liam asked from beside Harry.  
"I think so" Zayn replies confusion in his voice  
"Maybe we should check on him" Niall says   
"Or maybe he's just drunk. Baby you know how he is" all the alphas say.  
"I just have. Really bad feeling" Niall say curling into Zayn.  
"Okay only if you give me a blowie when we get the room" Liam smirks.  
"Whatever . He was acting weird and I wanna know why" Niall says rolling his eyes  
"Don't role your eyes at us" Harry says smirking as he kisses Niall's forehead and pushes the door open.  
"What the fuck is this" Zahn curses when he sees the plastic bags with shit in it. Niall is the first to see the notes. He slowly picks it up and begins reading.

 

Hello world I'm about to tell you the life story of Louis Tomlinson- more importantly why I ended it.

All the air drains out of his lungs as he keeps reading.

Now I know you all must be biting your nails what did the beta have that made him so sad. Truth is the Beta was never a beta. I Louis Tomlinson Am an Omega and have been since I was ten. 

"Oh god" Niall's blood is cold he can't breath they need to find Louis. The alphas read the note there Omega was so shocked to see. Only to have the same reaction  
" we need to find him" Liam says  
"The roof" they all look at each other and nod. They race up the stairs running faster then they ever had. And then they see it. The poor little omega a gun in hand standing by the ledge of the roof.  
"Why are you here?" Louis cries out gun getting too close to anyone's liking.  
"Because we wanna help you" Niall says taking a step closer hair falling into his red eyes, because of the ran.  
"You can't help me" Louis's sobs back stepping slowly the edge.  
"Louis please we love you don't do this too us" everyone says trying anything to get the fragile omega away from the edge.  
"I can't " Louis says putting the gun to his head and pulling the trigger.

 

 

 

 

 

Nothing happened. He opened the bullet holder to see it was empty.  
Slowly Louis falls to his knees. Crying   
"I don't want to be like this,I don't wanna live this life. It's not a life I want." Louis says pulling at his hair.  
"Louis come here. We wanna help you please just come here it's wet and slippery. We wanna help Lou we just need you to come here" Zayn says taking a small step forward only to have Louis take one step back.  
"I can't, I can't I can't." Louis screamed. Sirens can be heard below.   
"I just wanna die! I don't wanna be a beta!" Louis screamed slowly moving closer to the edge.  
"Louis you don't have to be you can be an Omega. Like me. Please Louis I love you. You can go. You can be with me Zayn Harry and Liam. Like we always wanted." Niall says moving an arms length away from Louis and crouching down.  
"Come on baby just take my hand."  
He continued with holding his hand out.  
Slowly Louis looked up from under his hair. The alphas had moved themselves in a circle around him. He couldn't escape.  
"I just wanna go to sleep" Louis says needing a brake.  
"It's okay" Zayn says slowly pulling Louis into his lap. Not minding the rain at all.  
"Let's get you some sleep" Zayn says stroking the back of his neck and slowly dropping Louis into Omega space. The kinda omega space that makes you feel save and cared for. For once in Louis's life he wasn't alone.

The On call ambulance driver finally arrived at the roof top. And gave Louis a shot that would put him in a deep sleep so the drop wouldn't hurt him when they took him away from Zayn. When they arrived at the hospital there first concern was the getting his stomach pumped. They hadn't realized he had taken pills until the Doctors realized something was wrong. Then they have him a private room and examined him. Harry stayed behind so the police had someone to question. They had plenty only Louis could Answer. But they did the best they could. Always having one person in the room to make sure he didn't wake up and was alone. That was 3 weeks ago. The doctor said they might wanna start preparing for the worse but the boys wouldn't take that as an option. They had the money, and the hope. He just needed time. 

Niall was very good. He would give Louis bed baths and kick the alphas out. He'd sing Louis songs when he's get restless. Sure they all helped but Niall was Louis's favour to smell. He would cuddle without realizing it into Niall's arm. Or even hold his hand. He did it to all of them but to Niall it was all the more.

Niall began to get anxious and scared at the 2 week mark. He'd brake down or drop out of blue.with no real reason. He was just stressed. That was until one day late at night. Blue eyes opened. And raspy sound came out   
"I thought I was dead, it was boring"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment we have all been waiting for. Also thank you for all the support and comments and kudos and just everything it makes me so happy to see it all


	13. Chapter 13

"What happened when I was out" Louis asked Voice ruff from lack off speaking for the last month.  
" How much of you remember?" Zayn asks placing his hands on the plastic and the end of the bed and crossing his ankles.  
" I remember the gun going off. But that's it" Louis says trying to go threw is acing head.  
" here I'll take Niall out." Harry jesters to the sleeping body on him. Trying to have Niall go throw the least amount possible. Both alphas and Louis nod as Harry taking a sleeping Niall out of the room.  
"Well we saw your door was open and Niall said we need to check on him so we did." Liam says starting from the chair at the side of the bed.  
" we found the note. And Niall read it first and was panicking so we read it. We didn't know exactly were you would be so. We thought Louis always liked the roff. And we could smell you weren't on the floor we were on. I guess you could say it was instinct we all kind just knew." Zayn says running his hand threw his hair.  
" you know what happened for the next little bit. But after the gun didn't go off. You got talked away the ledge by Niall and he for closer and so did we until you couldn't get out by forming a circle. When we were running to the roff I called the ambulance." Liam says rubbing his thumb on the back of Louis IV arm.  
" when we got here they took you to get your stomach pumped. They told me if your conditions and the Ahhh cutting. The doctors say it helped you with dealing with the guilt. Because you didn't have anyone punishing you for misbehaving. The doctors wanted to give you a sponge bath but Niall had none of it and saw your rash from the beta clothing." Zayn says taking brake in between in sentence to think about what to say.  
" Niall got really upset when he saw that and we had to put him into a drop. He's been in and out of a drop quite a lot lately." Liam says  
" and we don't want you were any of your old clothing. It's literally harming you. The rash was really bad too. It still there. And Niall's been making sure to Apply The cream 3 times a day." Liam also says smiling a little"  
" I didn't want to hurt Niall" Louis says tears filling his eyes but not yet leaving them.  
"Shhhh Lou, I know you didn't. It's going to be okay" Niall says stepping into the room rubbing his eyes and crawling into the side of Louis's bed and wrapping around them.  
" the hospital says they need to do a few more check ups. But he should be able to go home before next week. And the police also want to have talk with him" Harry says to Liam's ear.  
" okay when will they be here?" Louis says panic slowly setting in. He doesn't want to talk to them. He doesn't want to get anyone in trouble.  
" today or tomorrow" Harry's says running his hand threw Louis's hair. Louis hand slowly crawls under the blanket and he starts picking at the rash.  
"No. None of that" Liam says pulling Louis hand out from under to see there's blood on it. So he yanks the blanked down and licks the wound.  
"Stop!" Louis screams pulling the blanket back up and practically pushing Niall of the bed.  
" Louis it's okay. It only me and the others" Niall says hands framing Louis's panicked face. Slowly pulling his head to his chest and rocking them.  
"Shhhhh" Niall says waving the Alphas out of the room.  
" Alright listen hear. I was told to leave you alone for the time being but. I love you and I want you. I've always wanted you in my relationship and I can know. You don't need to make any decision now. But it's okay to get touchy feelly with my alphas I won't get angry. Also your coming to live with me when you get out okay. I'm not allowing you to live alone. I love you far to much to allow that.Lou please don't ever leave me I love you too much. And I promise I'll try super hard and I'll, I'll help you with stuff and I'll make you happy and" Niall says tears running down his face  
"I know I just need some time" Louis says arm coming up to hug Niall. Then there's a knock at the door. A doctor and nurse both enter the room.  
"Hello Louis, I'm Doctor Brown. And this is Nurse Kathy. We are a few members of our team working on your case." The tall Beta man sad gently smiling and gesturing to nurse.  
"Right now we have you on Antibiotics and some Nutrients. Now it's time to talk about the damage the Suppressants have been doing. As well as other things"the Beta says slowly looking to Louis's wrists.  
"Mr.Horan I'm going to have to ask you to leave for this bit it being private." The nurse asked Politely help Louis back into a comfortable position on the bed. And Niall smiled one last time at Louis and left the room closing the door behind him.  
"The rash you have on your body are from Beta clothing as I'm sure your aware. But because of them becoming so bad they were more like open wounds. Your skin is most likely to be more sensitive to cold, hot and different kind of materials in the Rash areas. The drug you have been on the you used to "forget" as your letter says. We have yet to ween you off of it. Your body was too depended and you were in critical condition but now that your awake. We just need to do a test and then we can start the process. It up to you if you would like to do it here or the comfort of your own home. Unless of course there are any issues the we are unaware of. You lost a lot of blood to to the self mutilation. But it shouldn't affect you. The suppressants you were using were what we consider "knock off" they were real they didn't give you heat. There still highly illegal but they didn't suppress you instincts fully which is why to my knowledge your still alive. We are unsure at this time if there will be any physical damage Or psychological. We would highly suggest spending the next while resting. We can deal with the next step tomorrow. As well as release days. And therapy sessions." The doctor says.  
"No therapy I'm not crazy. I'm not doing that." Louis says harshly glaring at the doctor.  
"Will talk about it tomorrow" the doctor says right back slowly leaving the room  
"Wait doc! Can you please inform the boys" Louis asked quietly  
"Of course" the nurse says answering for the doctor.

In Louis's hospital room there is a large window. And Louis stares out that window. Everything slowly starts to hit him. He didn't die. That's okay. But no one but the management and his team knows. He doesn't know what to think. He just needs a brake. So he closes him eyes.

( Liam's Pov)

The doctor explained Louis condition as gently as he could. But honestly it made them feel just as bad. They knew very little before. Because they needed Louis permission or his Doms( his parents ) but they didn't come. Even after we called. The doctor was hesitant to explain that he has yet to go threw withdraw. But it should be happening within the next week. And that because of the multiple drugs he was on it should hit him Pretty hard. The doctor also suggests doing so in his own home. ( if test came back okay ) but he can't go back to his own house. So Niall and Zayn are going to ours house and making him a room. So he can have a place to say we can look after him. Louis is putting a happy mask on but I know he's not. He scared. We all want him to be ours but it's too soon for him. He's never been an Omega we have to remind our selves. He's not like Niall everything's new. Instincts will hit harder. Feeling will be stronger and Omega clothing is a new must. We were going to go out and by him some but Niall voted that we just give him some of Niall's and ours untell he can go shopping and where what he likes. Ha, That's right we really don't know anything about what Louis likes.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well Louis I would say I want to see you again sometime, but I really don't want to see you under these conditions." The kind Nurse Kathy smiles at Louis. Louis blushes as he nods and plays with The hoodie strings on the soft fabric that Niall let him wear. The hoodie is Grey with black sweatpants. His hair has grown out and falls into his eyes. He managed to style it into a nice little sweep over the four head.  
"Alright we have write you a schedule for when you are to take your medicine and if you have to eat when you take it. Also Liam left before every one else so that way he could get the mediation and cream for your legs and arms" Harry's smiles Walking over to Louis with a back pack throw it over his shoulder.  
"Wow ah Lou?"  
"You look really good" Harry says eyes widening as his Dimpled smile comes to his face. Louis cheeks heat up as he makes eye contact with Harry. ( which Harry is taking as a win because Louis has gotten extremely quite and shy the past couple days)  
"Shale we go find Niall" Harry says Offering Louis a hand to help him stand from the low chair he was siting on.  
"Okay!" Louis smiles lightly getting excited to see his favourite person. They slowly walk down the highly private Guarded hallway until they reach Niall, who quickly wraps his arm around Louis waist.  
"Hey love" Niall says planting a quick kiss to Louis's cheek.  
"Hi" Louis smiles planting his head in Niall's neck and scenting him. Something that has became a daily thing for the Two omegas.

Liam and Zayn had been signing release papers as well as working with there new management to get out of the building without getting caught. Which they did miraculously. And this is how they ended up in the back of a black Van with black out windows cruising threw the city.Liam gently telling him a story about the Nurse who's daughter actually thought they were distant cousin. Not World wide pop stars. And that's why she recognized his face. Just something to fill the silence really.  
"We just passed the turn to my house." Louis says furrowing his eyebrows slowly watching his house pass.  
"About that" Niall says smiling gently putting his hand on the other omegas shoulder, and glancing up at the Alphas for help.  
"We think that it would be best if you stay with us. The doctors do as well" Liam's says gently .  
"We already got everything to our house for you." Niall says gently smiling."I ah hope that's okay"

"I guess, uhhh I don't want to interfere or anything." Louis says figures slowly scratching his rash.  
"No no, love we want you to be with us. We even got you your own room and everything" Harry says dimples slowly becoming dominate in his cheeks.  
"Okay Louis says slowly hiding himself in Niall's shoulder shyly.  
"We're almost there" Zayn says from beside him smelling strongly of cigarettes. A smell Louis has grown to love. And true to Zayn's word they were there in under 5 minutes. The House was larger the Louis and way nicer( and Louis has a very nice house if he says so himself) after they got threw the gate the driver let them out by the huge garage were there were pretty much any car you could think of. As well as the door that allows you inside the house. The door led into the well decorated boot room that was a short hallways away from the sitting room and the stairs were in the next room. Which is were the boys took Louis first. To his room, they explained the all had a room to themselves and the master bedroom was at the end of the hall. With Liam's and Louis new room being beside it. Louis room was large with a kind sized bed and a wooded desk, with two doors one that led to the bathroom and one to the closet that already has his clothing ( or lack there of)  
" we threw the clothing that would irritate your skin" Liam says gently  
" I lent you some of mine as well until we manage to go out and buy some " Niall says gently smiling slipping his hand into Louis's.  
" The soap in the bathroom also is made to be soft on the skin Aswell, we weren't sure if you wanted to have the flowery smell of the Omega soaps, so we made a compromise." Harry says gently smiling showing the Alpha brand soap made for Mated Alphas to wear so there Omegas could still use there soap and smell like them.  
"Ah thank you." Louis says gently rubbing his cheek on Niall's shoulder. After they showed Louis his room they showed him all the rest of the house. And said he was invited into any of there personal rooms while they were there aswell as the master bedroom.( without pushing him of course )  
"So I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me." Liam gently smiles at Louis.  
"Niall said he'd join but he wants to take a shower and have a snack before." Liam quickly adds, trying to talk Louis into it.  
"Kay, could we ah maybe like have some popcorn." Louis asks slowly playing with the end of the Sweater.  
"Of course" Liam smiles gently pulling Louis to the Kitchen by his hand.  
"Extra butter?" Liam asks  
"Yeah, just don't tell Harry" Louis says gently pulling himself to sit on the counter. They both wait until there snack is finished and put it into a bowl and head to the Living room. When they get there Liam tells Louis to stand back for a moment and he takes the beautiful couch and out the cosines to the side as he makes the couch into a bed. That way they could spread out he told Louis. But in reality he hoped Louis would come and cuddle. Maybe if he was lucky he'd even do it before Niall showed up.  
They both agree on some random horror movie they found on Netflix. See the thing is Louis was never the person to jump for horror movies. Until now. He's not 100% why but it's probably all the hormones him body has been pumping into him. Trying to get him back to an Omega.(it's a common fact that omega typically don't like Horror.because they don't like pain.) Slowly. And Liam says slowly he means slow. Louis inched closer to Liam. Until a huge jump scare happened and Louis head hide itself into Liam's neck. And Liam gently rubbed his bad and his hand threw his hair.  
"Ahhh Lou it's okay,it's just fake."  
Liam says gently smiling into Louis hair.  
"I know just scared me" Louis mumbles into Liam's neck. Niall slowly enters the room but sees the personal moment he was about to leave until there was a little shake and Louis gives a quite sniffle telling them that he was crying. And Liam seems to see Niall at that point and waves him over. Slowly Niall climbs onto the couch bed-careful not to scare Louis.  
"Hey Lou lou what's wrong it's just a movie" Niall says into Louis ear rubbing his bad. This was not the right answer in Louis mind because he just cried harder. His breath got shorter as panic slowly set in.  
"Shit" was all Liam said before he was calling for Zayn and Harry. They had the tv off and Louis curled up in the middle of the bed having me a panic attack.  
"We don't know how to help you Lou, you need to calm down a little" Zayn says pushing his hair off his four head.  
"T-o-o bi-g" Louis says gasping in between each breath. Niall was the first one to catch on. He remembered when he was younger, before he felt safe enough to drop.( or really before kids his age could without a traumatic experience ) that when he got over whelmed. How panicked he would get and how he felt like the world was to big and too small. And how his mom bought him his weighted heated blanket so he could have a way out if he didn't want people to touch him.  
"Remember at the X-factor when I got all panicky and you guys made me feel confined. I think the same things happening to Lou" Niall says taking a step back making room for Harry who would be more helpful in this situation.  
"I'll grab my blanket. Some one please just cuddle the shit out of him." Niall said leaving the room. Harry slowly pulled a curled Louis into his arm then Zayn slowly pulled Louis arms and legs away from his body as He laid on top of Both Harry and Louis( careful not to swish Louis.) successfully sandwiching Louis In between them. Louis breath slowly came back. But the panic was still evident in his eyes. So they Laid like that as Niall came with his heavy blanket and Liam had made the Couch possible to sleep on. Them not seeing a out or wanting to leave anytime soon.

Louis needed them.  
They wanted Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for Commenting it honestly means so much and makes me so happy. They give me motivation


	15. Chapter 15

They all fell asleep on the couch that night. Louis sandwich in between Liam and Zayn with Niall's heavy blanket covering them. Niall's hand was over Liam's shoulder holding Louis hand. And Niall himself was cuddled into one side of Liam's chest. Louis was in the other with Zayn spooning him and Harry at the end of the bed laying on his stomach because it helped his back. Each one woke up at separate times. Harry being the first with Liam and Zayn slowly following. They miraculously got away from the omegas then went to the kitchen to make them breakfast in bed.

Louis's eyes slowly opened, a bright light filters threw a window. The light not helping his massive headache. He slowly rolled over into Niall's arms. He hid his face in his Neck and pulled the weighted blanket onto him. It gave him a calming feeling. Nothing like the Alphas make him feel like but still something that makes him calm and collected. His head pounded and his ears rang. Light was too bright, and he felt clingy.  
"Mornin Lou" Niall says Irish accent think in his morning voice. Louis just grunted and hide his head more into Niall's neck. To which the Omega rubbed the others back. Wondering why the little Omega was so cuddly this morning. Slowly the Alphas entered the living room with plates stacked with food.  
" morning babes we thought we'd make you food" Harry says bending over and kissing Niall's four head then running his hand threw Louis hair.  
"And we didn't let Harry do fake ass bacon" Zayn says pulling Louis into his lap, only for Louis to try and get back to Niall.  
"No Lou, alpha touch is good in the morning, and when your cuddly" Niall says holing his hand from Liam's lap. Also passing Louis the Niall smelling blanket. Zayn pulls the blanket over Louis legs and takes his own shirt off giving them both more skin on skin contact even if Louis doesn't take his off.

Louis goes for the food only to have Zayn pull his hand back and grave the bacon piece Louis was going for before.  
"I got it, it's our thing in the morning" Zayn says gesturing to The other three- who were either being fed- Niall or feeding Niall.  
"Make sure he eats lots of fruit" Harry says leaning over the food and planting a kiss on Zayns cheek.  
"water melon, I like water melon" Niall says.  
"Okay? And?" Zayn asks hanging Niall water melon.  
"Louis should eat it too" Niall says  
"Louis can eat what he wants Niall don't force him to eat what you like" Liam chastised gently pinching Niall's bum.  
"Right Louis you can eat what you want just tell Z." Liam also said.  
"Straw berry?" Louis more questioned then asked for.  
" our course habibtaa." Zayn said feeding Louis a fresh ripe Berry.  
" habibtaa?"  
" don't worry about it"and that's how they spent there morning, small talk and eating. Plain and simple.  
"Do Lou I was think me and you should go to the pool."  
"A pool?"  
" my pool" was the only words Niall and Louis said before Niall kidnapped the Omega from Zayns lap, to go and swim in a indoor pool they had built in there home.  
"I don't have any shorts" Louis says shyly reminding Niall they still had to go shop and buy him clothing.  
"That's okay you can use my old ones"  
"Niiiiii, there pink" Louis says Pouting into Niall's shoulder  
"To bad so sad" And so they changed and graved warm fluffy towels.  
"So I was think tommorow how about we go shopping?" Niall said hand in hand with Louis in the pool area  
"Um okay but ah what if people see me"  
"Don't worry b" Niall says getting a serious look on his face. Only to push Louis into the pool.  
"The fuck mate" Louis said when he comes up fringe in his eyes. Niall just gave Louis a cocky smile then jumped in. They both swam around and acting like nothing had a happen the past month untell they both were tired and ready to sleep.  
"Alright Lou we have some clothing for you in a the drawer that shouldn't hurt your skin, Oh and Niall told me to Remind you to take your pills and put the cream in or wrist and thighs " Harry said explaining everything to Louis.  
"Kay, I'll do that" Louis says to the wall plainly instead of Harry's face. This causing Harry's face to fall because of the set back in the little progress they had been making.  
"Night Lou, if you need anything were down the hall." Harry says plastering on a smile and holding himself back from kissing Louis goodnight.  
"Oh um Harry do you think it's possible for me to use Niall's Blanket- only if he's okay with it- and ugh doesn't need it" Louis says blush crawling up his cheeks as he stutters over his words.  
"I'm sure he won't" Harry says as he leaves the room to grab the blanket. Once Harry get Louis the blanket he goes to cuddle with his mates and Louis crawled into bed. His skin itching because of the chlorine in he pool but slowly sleep over came him, full of Nightmares and panic. Untell his mind couldn't take it and he awoke.

12:00  
1:00  
2:00  
3:00  
Louis couldn't sleep. The morning hours were passing like years. Long and lonely. Until finally he got a shot of confidence and he found himself gently knocking on the Other members bedroom door and a stumbling, sleepy Zayn opened the door to a tired Louis wrapped up in Niall's blanket and Liam's shirt and Black sweat pants.  
"Can I ah join you please, I can't sleep" Louis says rubbing his toes together and Brought his face to his shoulder to rub it.- one of the many signs of a stressed Omega.  
"Yeah habibtaa you don't even need to ask." Zayn said graving Louis hand and pulling him into his arms giving Louis a little skip of a beat of his heart the Zayn smirked into his hair. Then dragged him into bed.  
They both saw the only open spot was were the bed met the wall. So Zayn laid on his side back against the wall with Louis laying beside him and Niall slowly moving from cuddling Harry to Louis in his sleep. 

 

Maybe just maybe it'll be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, to be honest I just haven't been in the mood to write anything and I'm not proud or happy with this chapter at all. I have things I want to happen but there just not fitting right.


	16. Chapter 16

Through out the night Louis and Niall slowly traded places and Louis ended up with His nose tucked him to Liam's neck and Liam with his arms around Louis. Everything was peaceful. Right?  
Wrong?

Everyone had left the room but Liam and Louis who were still passed out from the previous day. Liam woke up with them but refused to move to afraid to disturbs the small omega in his arms. And then Louis woke up.

Louis POV ( still third person though)

The world is bright when his eyes open the white wall reflects the sun light into Louis's eyes and Hes blinded for a few moments. Only to see himself laying in the arms of his Rapist.  
"Help! How did you get here help! Niall he's here he's going to rape e help me" Louis started screaming pulling himself away from Liam into the wall.  
"No no no , Louis he's not here it me Liam." Liam said trying to move closer the frightened little Omega.  
"No go away, I was happy I don't want you!" Louis continued to scream clawing at his legs and breath running short. Liam could hear footsteps coming up there stairs and he guessed Louis could to because he started screaming about more drug addicts coming to rape him.  
"No Baby this is just the withdrawal we've been telling you about remember?" Liam says slowly edging closer to Louis.  
"Nooo he's here Liam's coming to save me." The Omega screamed tearing his legs open again, little drops of blood was all that came though it was enough for Liam take action and pull Louis into his arms Pinning them under him. As he pulls Louis into him.   
"No baby it's me" Liam says running his baby and rocking back and forth.  
"Li-Liam?" Louis asked gently   
"Yeah babe"   
"I'm scared, what's going on. He was here" Louis says from In Liam's arms, tears streaming down his face as he try's to calm his breath. Panic over whelming him.  
"It's okay, babe it's okay." Liam says seeing the other guys and motioning them closer.  
"I don't feel good" Louis says right before he puked all over Liam.  
"I'm sorry" Louis cries more. Liam glanced at Niall motioning him to the bathroom and telling him threw the bond to start a bath.  
"No no baby it's okay. I knew you didn't mean to. It's just withdrawal from the drugs. Remember Hun we talked about it."  
"I'm sorry I just a wanted it to go away." Louis said crying into Liam's shoulder.  
"Baby I know shhhh, I know we're going to go get cleaned up and then we're going to call the doctor okay?" Liam said into Louis hair.  
"Yeah" Louis says slowly calming down. Liam picked up Louis bridal style then carries him into the bathroom. Pulling his clothing off and sitting him in the bath tub.   
"Bath boom?" Harry asked from the doorway with a bright blue vanilla scented bath boom.  
"I'm not sure Li the ah bath hurts my legs its to hot. Not that I'm complaining but can we add some cold water?" Louis asks blush on his cheeks.   
"Yeah bud we can and the bath boom won't bug your skin Harry asked the doctor. Liam says as he adds cold water to bring the bath water temperature down. Then Harry dropped the bath boom in and left.  
"Hey Li?" Louis said as Liam went to fallow Harry. "Could you maybe stay,"   
" of course" the Alpha said planting himself on the floor beside the large bath. Big enough to fit 3 people. Liam pulled out his phone and put Netflix on. Him and Louis sat beside each other one in the tub other on the floor for an hour. Before the water was cold and Louis needed to be taken out. Which Liam had offered to help him get out, but Louis turned him down because he was calm enough to do things by himself. He wasn't a useless Omega he wasn't. If he couldn't be a Beta he would be a Dominate Omega right? Well there was a small issue with Louis thought process. He wasn't Dominate, hell Niall fucking Horan could probably Dominate with words let alone actions. And Niall is the most Omega like Omega there is. A possessive one but still an Omega. Louis slowly realized that the only clothing he had is covered in puke. So this is how Louis found himself shuffling through the hallway wrapped in ahhhh towel. And going through backpack he had had before. Looking for his own clothing. Only to find a small pocket. A pocket that he forgot even existed. With clammy hands Louis slowly opened the pocket and found his drugs. Not his suppressants but his drug. He slowly picked it up and held it to his chest. He had his peace back. He knows it's not good he knows he shouldn't but he wants too. He wants more then he's wanted anything in a long time. 

 

And so he did what he wanted to dowith the little control he had left. 

 

Goodbye withdraw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One step forward 2 steps back


	17. Chapter 17

The boys and Niall had been cuddled up on a couch waiting for Louis. The shy Louis not the ready to party loud intoxicated one. So when Louis marched down the stairs and planted himself on Niall's lap kissed his cheek then started Laughing his head off- they were all confused.  
"Are you okay Lou?" Zayn asked rubbing his back.  
"Mhm I'm great" He answered with a lop sided smile. The other four boys looked at each other questioning the mood change but not wanting to upset the boy.   
"Mk Lou were watching a movie wanna join?" Harry asked which then had Louis laughing like a mad man.  
"Ah are you okay?" Zayn asked again  
"Of course I am, why the fuck would I not be?" Louis replied snarkly glaring at Zayn.  
"That was uncalled for" Liam says standing in front of Louis. " me and you are going to go for a walk now."  
Louis took Liam's hand as Liam practicing dragged Louis out of the living room into a bedroom-only to find a pile of drugs Louis forgot to hide in his giddy state.  
"Louis were did you get this" Liam growled full alpha command.  
"M-m-my bag" He says slowly shrinking into the wall behind him and falling to his knees.  
"Why couldn't we find it! We went threw your stuff!" Liam yelled bring Harry into the room questioning what was happening. He takes a calmer approach then Liam and lifts up the bag to see the open compartment.   
"Lou, baby how much did you take?" Harry asked gently trying to remain calm not to frighten the likely to drop overwhelmed Omega.  
"I-I-I don't know." Louis says rubbing his eyes and heaving from all the crying he is doing. Liam and Harry both see this and take a step closer trying to calm Louis down. In Louis's panicked state he started to scratch his arms open drawing blood, as it was his old calming habit.  
"No no babe that's bad." Liam said crouching behind Louis and taking his arms into his hands.   
"I'm not bad I-I I'm good I'm good" Louis says looking up at Harry who is now crouched between his legs.  
"No babe your good but it's bad to hurt yourself." Harry reassured rubbing his upper arms.  
"Me and you are going to take down deep breaths okay? Then we're going to clean your arms up and you aren't going to be aloud out of our sight for a long while." Harry says strictly yet softly.  
Louis just nodded trying to calm down.  
"Is there anymore?" Harry asked cautiously.  
"No" Louis replys looking into Harry's eyes.  
"K" Harry days picking Louis up from the ground see that he had calmed down a significant amount. They went into the bathroom and slowly put disinfect into the wounds and then bandage them. Harry also slipped on of Zayns large hoodies over Louis head. Still very high the motion made Louis disoriented and very confused. He didn't say anything about it but when Liam picked him up the motion moved faster in his mind then it should have. So he moved his head into Liam's shoulder and quickly fell asleep. Liam carried him down the stairs and into the living room where Niall was stilled curled up with Zayn.  
"What happened?" Zayn asked quietly running his hands through Niall's hair, as Liam explained what Louis did.  
"Shit. How much?" Zayn asks  
"We don't know." Liam says   
Harry walks into the room cellphone in hand.  
"The doctor said that if he isn't vomiting and isn't having seizures, he should be okay and we just need to keep an eye on him to make sure he stays out of trouble."  
''You know that it won't be that easy'' Niall says from where he lays on Zayn.  
''We know babe we know.'' Harry says kissing Niall's four head.


	18. 18

Louis awoke to the familiar feeling of a post drug induced high. The headache the signalled the drugs were working his way through his system was at an all time high. This stomach hurt and his brain felt slow. To most people this would be a bad sign but to Louis Tomlinson this was he average Friday night. The alphas made sure he got to bed. Not the shared bed but Louis own bed. Which scared him. Had he pissed the alphas off to much- he had always be unpredictable and slightly bipolar when he was high of the particular drug he had taken. It reminded him to go back and hide the evidence of Louis latest drug use. His Brain was missing areas of memory and that made everything foggy. He went to the bag in which he had hid the drugs only to see it left completely empty. This put his Brian into over drive put him into his common state of panic. The room seemed to large but his chest felt as if it was caving in. He was too hot and freezing all at the same time. His mind was thinking over the past 24 hours fast then he could process. Louis slowly slid down to the floor and laying on his back looking up his hand came to his hair as he rubbed and pulled aggressively his face gave a look of confusion and despair. His headache slowly became more and more noticeable because of the self inflicted pain of pulling hair. The door opened comically slow, and Niall walked through only to have to take a step back and call for Harry who was just down the hallway.Harry rushed in a pulled Louis up so he was sitting up with his back against the dress hair had dragged him to. Louis breath calmed and then proceeded to puke on Harry. After the vomiting came to an end Louis's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to shake violently.  
Distantly Louis could hear Harry explaining to Niall to go find the other boys and call an ambulance because Louis was having a seizure.  
In that moment Louis knew something horrible was going to happen. He'd never had a seizure before and he had taken much worse drugs in much higher quantities. Louis had never been find something had always been wrong and the drugs just agitated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, I just had no motivation until I had a long drive. The storyline is 100% developed I know where it's going I just haven't written it. It's not abandoned it's just taking me time. A lot a lot time. This chapter is extremely short because I plan to make the next one extremely long and it has to end here in order for the story to go the way I wanted it to

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me guys your thoughts? I love to hear them
> 
> Sorry if qualities bad it was done on my phone


End file.
